


Good Guys Don’t Usually Fall Out Of The Sky

by TallForJohnny



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT 2020 - Fandom, NCT Dream, NCT U - Fandom, WAYV
Genre: Arcade, Chance Meeting, Coffee Shop, College AU, Encounter, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, University AU, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallForJohnny/pseuds/TallForJohnny
Summary: A chance encounter with a tall and kind English Major on a dark and rainy night might just be the best thing that has ever happened to you
Relationships: College!Johnny x reader, Johnny x reader, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am a sucker for all things Johnny-especially if its in a college/uni setting. Unfortunately, I’ve run out of college aus, so I decided to write my own!  
> I’m not sure how often I’ll update this since I’m not that confident yet, but I’ll do my best!   
> Comments, bookmarks and shares are greatly appreciated!☺️💗

The guy in the face mask and low hood probably wasn’t following you. He was just being cautious-after all, there had recently been a global pandemic. Maybe he was still worried? And perhaps-perhaps he was walking somewhat quickly because he wanted to get home fast. There were dark clouds starting to obscure the stars overhead, so it was probably going to rain soon. But you still couldn’t shake that feeling, so you too quickened your pace, abandoning the route to your dorm and walking further into the maze of student housing. You walked for another few minutes or so (though it felt like hours), always keeping in the light areas, the man still keeping pace behind you. At that point, the hairs on the back of your neck had pricked and real panic started to set in. Turning a corner, you broke into a sprint, clutching your phone as your sneakers pounded on the uneven paving, the walls of the buildings coming closer and closer together; the claustrophobia was unbearable. Then, suddenly, you were out of the narrow streets and in an open space next to the river, all cemented over and void of life, bar a tall guy on his phone under one of the streetlights. Stumbling to a halt in the middle of the path, you tried to catch your breath-but the echoing thuds of what could only be the man in the hood coming from the alley behind you propelled you towards the only other person you could see.  
‘HEY!’ You gasped, running clumsily across the wide expanse of concrete, clutching your side as pain shot through your abdomen. The guy looked up from his phone, startled, but didn’t have chance to reply before you collapsed onto him, trying to gather enough air to apologise and explain at the same time.  
‘I’m..he’s..following....me...so sorry...’  
You both looked over your shoulder at the alley, where you could barely make out the guy slinking back into the shadows. Breathing out a sigh of relief, you fell backwards onto the curb, the guy holding onto your shoulder to break your fall.   
‘Are you okay? Do you need an ambulance...?’ He crouched down next to you as you gasped and clutched your side, shaking your head.  
‘No...I’m just...really unfit...’ you laughed reluctantly, earning a grin from the guy, who sat on the curb next to you.  
You’d regained your breath but could still feel the heat radiating from your face.   
There was a moment of silence, filled only by your heavy breathing.  
You lifted your head suddenly, sitting up straight, and turned to look at the guy, who was looking at you, surprised from your movement.  
‘That was wild.’ you said, tugging at the bottom of your jeans. ‘Sorry if my face is still a bit pink. And thank you! Thank you....’  
‘It’s Johnny. And no problem, but I didn’t really do anything’  
‘You did! If you hadn’t been stood here, who knows what would’ve happened to me!’  
You both clearly had similar thoughts based on his expression, but you were interrupted from further conversation by a low rumbling from overhead.  
‘Oh shit of course, there was a storm forecast for tonight’ said Johnny, looking up at the now starless sky.  
‘We should probably get going then’ with great effort, you stood up before cautiously dusting yourself down, regretting your decision to not wear a jacket. ‘I’m glad I don’t live too far’  
‘Oh about that, I’ll walk you home? There’s obviously a creep around here and I don’t want you to run into him alone...especially since any more cardio tonight would end you by the looks of things’ he grinned at you and you felt yourself flush.  
‘In my defence, I wasn’t expecting to have to sprint for my life anytime soon’  
Johnny grinned again, getting to his feet.   
‘Anything could happen. Now which way is your house?’  
You nodded your head in the direction of your flat, and started walking, Johnny falling into step next to you.

You’d expected there to be an awkward silence as you walked, but found that Johnny was easy to talk to. In any other situation you would have been dubious of a tall guy on his own in the evening, but you felt comfortable in his presence.  
‘You lived here long?’ He asked you, and you shook your head in response.  
‘I‘m here for uni! They have the exact course I wanted here and plus, the city is amazing.’  
‘No way! I study here too! Im majoring in English literature’  
‘An English major?? Aren’t you lot supposed to be super serious and intimidating or something?’  
Johnny pouted.  
‘You think this face is serious and intimidating?’ He fluttered his eyelashes innocently.  
Laughing, you shoved him lightly.  
‘Hey! How do I know you’re not still infected? I might die now!’ he cried in mock indignation, clutching his chest dramatically.  
‘Don’t say stuff like that, one of us already almost died tonight’ you brought your arms close to your chest. Johnny’s expression softened.  
‘Sorry...sore subject. How far away is your dorm?’  
You thought for a second  
‘If we are where I think we are, we’re almost there. I’m walking slower than usual so it’s kinda taking forever’  
‘Hey, I’m having fun-oh shit, heres the rain’

A large drop of water fell directly into your parting, making you start. It was soon followed by more equally big and equally cold raindrops, and what had been t-shirt and jeans weather a few minutes ago was now starting to cool down considerably. Johnny motioned for you to duck into a doorway and you both stood slightly hunched, feeling a chill from the rain starting to creep over your bare arms.   
‘Sorry, this is my fault-if I’d just walked quicker, we could have sat at my place instead of out here in the rain-‘ you rambled, rubbing your arms in a feeble attempt to warm up.  
‘You don’t need to apologise’ Johnny said, his cold fingers fumbling with the zippers on his rucksack. ‘Here, have this.’  
He held out a balled up hoodie, and pushed it into your chest. You took it, pulling it clumsily over your head, trying not to hit Johnny with your am in the enclosed space. You relaxed instantly, the fleecy fabric spreading warmth through your body.  
‘Thanks Johnny, I appreciate it’  
He straightened up, and tugged at the zips on his bag.  
‘Wait-what about you? You looked at him, he was still only wearing a t-shirt and ripped jeans.  
‘Me? I’m fine-now wheres your house? We’re gonna make a run for it, you look recovered enough to jog’  
You looked at the street dubiously, the heavy drops pounding the concrete as the sky rumbled, louder than before. Johnny was right, you felt like you could jog, but the pit in your stomach wasn’t coming from the thought of running-it was more like your dumb fear of storms.   
‘You okay? Can you not run?’ He asked, peering at you in the dimly lit doorway.  
‘I can, it’s just-‘ you dropped your shoulders.  
‘I’m scared of thunder. Don’t laugh at me! I’m jumpy, and it always freaks me out’ you looked up at him, expecting him to be holding back a mocking laugh, but instead he said:  
‘You didn’t let a creep faze you too much, so you’re not gonna let a little storm put you off getting back to your warm bed. Ready to go?’  
Taken aback by his lack of disdain and grateful for his encouragement, you pulled your hood over your head and he held his bag over his.  
‘Let’s go!’ He yelled, and you both started running. You moved faster than you expected, and faster than Johnny expected, judging by the surprise on his face-but he caught up easily, his long legs carrying him swiftly along. You caught his eye and ypu both laughed, the relentless rain plastering his previously styled hair to his forehead. Exhilarated, you looked up at the sky-only for a crack of lightning to flash across the murky expanse and a clap of thunder to echo after it. You felt your body tense, the shock from the sudden noise replacing the euphoria with adrenaline as panic shot through you. But a hand in yours pulled you out of your momentary terror; your eyes met Johnny’s as he pulled your arm forward.  
‘I told you, a little lightning isn’t gonna stop you. Keep going, we’re almost there right?’ He yelled over the noise of the sky and the rain, which was hurtling out of the heavens faster than before. You nodded and gripped his hand, soaked sneakers splashing in the small river that had formed on the pavement below you.

‘Just here’ you said, tugging Johnny’s hand, breathless. You came to a halt at the door to the reception of your accommodation. ‘I live at one of the rooms here’  
Johnny, who was also breathing a little heavily, flashed you a tired grin.  
‘Glad you’re back safe-and the rain is letting up a bit too.’  
‘Thanks for your help tonight, Johnny. You really didn’t have to do this.’  
‘I told you, its no problem.’  
There was a small silence.  
‘You can let go of my hand, if you want’  
You looked down at your hand, which was still clasping is larger one, and pulled it away, embarassed.  
‘Oh sorry, I didn’t realise, I was just-‘  
Johnny laughed at your flustered state, droplets of rain dripping from his hair.  
‘You should get inside in case the rain picks up again.’  
‘What about you?’ He was soaked-his cotton t-shirt was clinging to his torso, and his sneakers squelched when he adjusted his feet.  
‘Never been better! But I won’t keep you any longer, you should go inside and warm up. And I had fun tonight, seriously. Don’t feel bad.’ He grinned again and hopped off the step, before slinging his bag over his shoulder.  
‘Wait Johnny, what about your hoodie? Don’t you want it back?’ You called after him.  
‘Keep it for now, I’ll come pick it up some day!’ And with that he winked, shoved his hands into his pockets and sauntered off. You turned to the door and pushed it open, shivering. Yet despite the now soaked fabric of Johnny’s hoodie sending chills across your skin, you were smiling like an idiot. Maybe English majors weren’t so bad after all-and you hoped this one would be back soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short nd sweet, introducing a couple new characters 😌💖

You were too exhausted to do anything but flop into bed that evening, so you had to wait until the next day in your usual coffee shop to tell Yangyang about your near death experience and unexpected encounter.  
‘So you got his hoodie? How are you going to get it back to him?’ He said curiously, taking a sip of his coffee  
‘Well’, you thought about the soggy heap of clothes you’d dumped in the bottom of your shower the previous night, ‘He said he’d be back for it some time’  
Yangyang’s eyes lit up   
‘So...he wants to see you again?’  
‘That’s what you got from this conversation? Not the part where I almost got stabbed? Or died from hypothermia?’  
Yangyang waved his hand dismissively. ‘That’s not important anymore. What IS important is an apparently attractive boy has set up the perfect excuse to see you again’  
‘He probably couldn’t be bothered dragging a soggy sweater home’ you scoffed ‘and besides, I doubt I’ll hear from him again after that’  
‘I’m not convinced’ said Yangyang, before he was interrupted by a chair being thrust down at your table.  
‘Good morning ladies’ said Ten, dropping his leather jacket onto the back of the chair and sitting down, latte in hand. ‘What have you done now?’  
You opened your mouth-but before you could say anything, Yangyang jumped in:  
‘A tall dark and handsome stranger who studies at our university rescued our heroine from certain doom last night, gave her his hoodie to protect her from the rain and held her hand all the way back to her dorm so she didn’t get scared by the lightning-and she’s now in possession of said hoodie, and he wants to come pick it up some time which I said is TOTALLY an excuse to see her again but she doesn’t believe me’ he exhaled and sat back, sucking his straw with a smug grin plastered across his face.  
‘That’s quite the tale’ Ten said, raising one eyebrow. ‘You didn’t catch his name, did you?’  
‘Yeah, he said he was called Johnny’  
Tens eyes grew wide, and he almost choked on his drink.  
‘Johnny? Johnny Suh? Tall, dark hair, charming, English Literature major?’  
‘Uh....probably? Why? Is he a weirdo or something?’  
‘Honey, I KNOW this guy! He’s one of the guys at Taeyong’s dorm!’  
Ten and Yangyang shared a dorm with the rest of your friendship group and they were all pretty close, but Ten’s best friend and fellow dance major was Lee Taeyong. You’d hung out with him a lot and he was a really great guy, but you didn’t know the other boys from dorm 127. However, this Johnny guy was from dorm 127, and you couldn’t help being curious.  
‘So....what is he like?’ You said as nonchalantly as possible.  
‘Oh he is SUCH a catch, like, girls practically throw themselves at him. And some guys too-don’t look at me like that Yangyang, I can appreciate from afar, you know. Anyways, Jaehyun and Yuta are the same and always take girls back to their rooms and you’d think he would too-but he never does! He’s usually the one helping the guys and their girls nurse their hangovers in the morning with coffee and breakfast. Overall great guy.’  
‘And, he seems to want to get to know our friend here! Thats an opportunity and a half, by the sound of things’ Yangyang added, looking at you, eyes glinting.  
‘Whoa, guys, chill. You know how I feel about dating...’  
‘Yes-and we’ve told you, Have a little faith in yourself! It’s about time you got yourself out there again-besides, good guys don’t usually fall out of the sky, so your encounter with Johnny has to be, like, a message from the universe to get your shit together or something. And we’ll support you! But cmon, classes start soon.’ Ten put his hand on yours and squeezed it. You smiled sheepishly at him and Yangyang.   
‘Thanks guys. I’ll figure something out’  
You gathered your things and made your way out of the shop, happily falling into the usual banter with Ten and Yangyang, all thoughts of Johnny slipping from your mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! There are probably going to be somewhat large gaps between updates but I hope you can be patient 🥺 I’m not a writer but I do it every now and again and I hope you like what I post and I hope its worth the wait <33


	3. Chapter  3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tall handsome mysterious English major finally reappears ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long gaps!! I’ve been super busy prepping my uni application, I’m so excited! Less than a year to go, provided I get accepted of course 🤭

And, as Yangyang predicted, Johnny did show up again. It was 6 days after you’d met him-in that time, you’d certainly thought about him plenty (though you hadn’t admitted this to your friends). Of course, you had been busy at uni, but in your free time you’d found your mind wandering back to that evening. Now was one of those times; you were sat idly on your bed scrolling through social media after a day spent doing laundry and other less than exciting tasks. Dropping your arms onto your mattress with a sigh, your gaze wandered to the the hoodie on the radiator-the one Johnny had lent you. The corners of your mouth turned up as you once again remembered the night that could have turned out very differently for you, had it not been for you throwing yourself at a tall and unassuming stranger with a charming smile. 

A knock at your door wrenched you from your daydream.  
‘Coming!’ You called, swinging your legs off your bed and stepping over the neatly folded piles of washing you had temporarily abandoned on the floor. You reached the door and turned the keys, slowly opening the door and peering into the corridor through the gap.  
‘Miss me?’  
You recognised the grin instantly, and opened the door more (though not enough to display the organised chaos in your apartment).  
‘Johnny! It’s so nice to see you! ...How did you find out which room was mine?’  
‘Uuh...call it intuition?’ He paused. ‘Ok fine, I asked at reception. I’m not a creep!’ He held his hands up.  
‘It’s okay, I believe you. Let me go get your hoodie. I haven’t got round to washing it yet though’ you went to duck back into your apartment, but were stopped by Johnny.  
‘Wait! I’m not just here for that. I was wondering, you wanna go somewhere? I checked the forecast, there’s no rain tonight’  
‘Oh! Yeah..yeah! That’d be great! Ill just grab a jacket and some shoes, give me a second’  
You shut the door carefully before running as quietly as you could to your bathroom. Grabbing your brush, your pulled hair into 2 plaits before spinning around and plucking a chunky black cardigan off your chair to throw on over your white vest top. Stopping by the mirror, you decided some white trainers would work with jeans-so you grabbed a pair from under your bed before almost falling over a pile of laundry near the door. Steadying yourself on the wall, you pulled on your trainers on, dusted yourself off and straightened up. Picking your bag up off the table, you opened the door and smiled at Johnny, who was adjusting his cap.  
‘I thought only kids wore backwards caps?’ You raised an eyebrow.  
‘I was going to say you looked nice, but if you’re going to be mean to me...’ he saw your expression fall.  
‘But you’re right. I am a kid-a cool kid. You ready to go?’ He bowed dramatically and motioned for you to walk down the stairs.

It was sunny and cloudless out, but the autumn breeze was enough to warrant you keeping your cardigan on. You squinted as you stepped out onto the pavement, Johnny following you out the door.   
‘Where are we going?’  
‘Well, I spotted some Arcades at the weekend, I thought we could go?’  
Your face lit up.  
‘Arcades! I haven’t been in years!’  
The last time you went to the arcades you were a kid-but your reaction was no different. It was nice not to be hit with the usual arcade fug, since they were cleaned more often nowadays-but the lights and sounds were as inviting as ever.  
‘What should we do first?’ You said brightly, sweeping the scene in front of you.   
‘Whatever we want!’  
Excitedly, you and Johnny started to work your way around the arcade. He didn’t seem interested in the tamer machines, instead favouring the sports and car games. After a few rounds of wrestling with the awful physics of the racing simulators, shooting hoops and a lot of laughing, you pointed at some sort of alien horde game with blasters wired up to it.   
‘Lets do this one, it looks fun!’ You ran over to the machine and picked up one of the guns.  
‘Sounds good’ Johnny smirked. ‘Prepare to lose’  
You pushed some coins into the slot.  
‘Wanna bet?’  
‘Yep.’ He grinned smugly. ‘I’ll bet you that Jordan hoodie, the one currently at your apartment’  
‘You’ll regret saying that’ you said, gripping the handle of the blaster in anticipation.  
Your avatars were dropped into the arena and you were instantly charged by gross, oozing aliens. You pulled down on the trigger hard, firing round after round of bullets into them, blue blood spraying everywhere, the slightly too loud speakers assaulting your ears with the combined noise of artillery, aggressive music and screaming aliens.  
‘Eat SHIT’ yelled Johnny, his blaster quaking aggressively in his grip, eyes fixed on the screen. ‘I won’t be beaten by some PS2-looking alien motherfuckers!’  
‘Here’s me thinking you were the sensitivie type!’ You retorted, raising your voice over the sound of bullets blasting from your arcade guns.  
‘You’ve killed more of these things than me!’ Johnny said, indignantly turning towards you.  
‘Don’t lose your focus!’ You laughed, just before a red ‘Game Over’ flashed across his screen. You kept your eyes trained on the screen, bullets tearing through the last of the horde as your character reached out for the trophy on the podium.  
‘What did I tell you?’ You said, spinning on your heel to face him, pretending to blow smoke from the top of you gun, tickets spewing out your side of the machine. Johnny shook his head in disbelief.  
‘I can’t believe I just lost that hoodie over an arcade game’  
Your victorious smile disappeared.  
‘What? Noooo nonono I can’t take that! That must’ve been expensive!’  
‘A deal’s a deal’ Johnny shrugged. ‘It’s no biggie, I have other stuff like that. If you really feel bad, you could always buy me a snack. I’m starving!’  
You set your blaster back onto its podium and collected your tickets, before making your way to the exit alongside Johnny. But just as you were about to leave, you spotted a row of claw machines nestled in the corner, full of the most adorable stuffed animals you’d ever seen.  
‘Johnny wait! Can we try these? They take tickets as payment!’ You looked at him with big eyes. ‘Please?’   
He shook his head, smiling.  
‘Now who’s the kid?’  
You ran up to the rainbow coloured machines, scanning all of them for the perfect prize.  
‘What about this one?’ Johnny said, tapping on the glass of the yellow one. You peered through the glass, eyes landing on a fuzzy baby-blue rabbit with an adorable expression.  
‘I NEED to win that rabbit’ you said, shoving tickets into the machine. ‘I have to!’  
‘You have 5 chances’ said Johnny, folding his arms and leaning back. 

Your first try didn’t come close, the claw closing about 6 inches above the rabbit. Your second try came closer, but the claw ghosted over the rabbit’s face rather than picking it up. You sighed in annoyance and as your third turn got you no closer.  
‘You know these things are rigged right?’ Said Johnny, with one eyebrow raised.  
‘I don’t care, I WILL get this rabbit’ you jerked the joystick until it was above the stuffed animal, watching as the claw descended and settled around the rabbit’s fluffy torso, holding your breath as it was lifted into the air for a few seconds-before promptly falling from the claw’s weak grip.  
‘One more turn’ Johnny chimed in unhelpfully.  
‘Yeah, man, I know’ you gritted your teeth, jerking the joystick too far in the wrong direction out of frustration. Your heart sank as the claw plunged into the stuffing that lined the bottom of the machine; nowhere near the rabbit, which seemed to be looking at you pitifully. You turned back to Johnny, a gloomy expression on your face.  
‘Sorry for snapping, it was a dumb thing to get worked up over’  
‘Hey, don’t worry about it. You wanna go get food?’  
You nodded and walked outside into the crisp evening air with Johnny, your disappointment melting away as he cracked a dumb joke that had you laughing like idiots all over again. 

By the time you arrived back at your accommodation block it was almost 11pm-not late by any means, but the fact you had an 8am lecture tomorrow meant you were anxious to get to bed. Unfortunately, this meant having to say goodbye to Johnny.   
‘As much as I would like to continue hanging out, I have a long day at uni tomorrow. Next time, we should arrange to see each other when I can stay out longer-that is, if you want to meet up again, I mean-‘ you tailed off, staring at the floor.  
‘If I want to? Yeah?? Today has been great-almost as fun as nearly getting hypothermia while escaping weirdos in a storm’  
‘It feels like that happened more than 6 days ago, doesn’t it? But if you want to see me again, I should give you my number so I can prepare a bit more’  
‘Sounds great!’ He said, typing your number into his contacts. ‘I’ll text you later then!’  
‘Sure’ you said shyly. ‘Cant wait to see you again, Johnny’  
‘Same here!’ He grinned and gave you a thumbs up before heading into the night. Suddenly you remembered something.   
‘Wait, Johnny, your hoodie...!’ You ran to the end of the path, but he was already out of sight.  
‘A bet is a bet! See you later!’ He called. You decided there was no point pursuing it further, so headed inside, and up to your room. Flicking the light on, you kicked off your shoes and flopped onto your bed; a dumb smile plastered across your face yet again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanging out with the Vision boys 😎😎

You knocked on the door of Yangyang’s apartment again, shifting your feet impatiently. You’d been waiting outside in the stairwell for a few minutes now and were starting to get chilly, even with Johnny’s hoodie on. Finally, the door opened-you were just about to have a go at Ten or Yangyang when you were enveloped in a bear hug.  
‘Lucas-Lucas you’re gonna crush me man-‘  
‘But I’ve missed youuuuu’ he whined, softening his grip. ‘I haven’t seen you in so long’  
‘I was here on Tuesday!’ You said, stepping into the kitchen and kicking off your sneakers. ‘That was only like-a week ago’  
‘Yeah, and I almost lost you after that visit. Ten and Yangyang told me all about your adventure after you left that night. Kun was so worried when he found out! But at least you got to meet Johnny, hm?’ He wiggled his eyebrows playfully and you shoved him in response, just as Yangyang walked in.  
‘YOO! IS THAT THE HOODIE’ he ran over to you, excited. ‘It’s so big on you! It’s the perfect boyfriend hoodie’  
‘Yangyang-I won it in a bet. Johnny is my friend, I guess, he’s fun to hang out with-but he’s not my boyfriend!’  
‘Yet’ chimed in Ten, sauntering into the kitchen with numerous pieces of crockery in his arms. ‘I am now 100% committed to getting you two together’ he said as he dumped it all into the sink with a crash, making you and Lucas wince. Dusting his hands off, he turned to you, eyes looking almost directly into your soul.  
‘I’ve known you long enough and someone like him is EXACTLY what you need right now.’  
You opened your mouth to counter but were once again interrupted by Yangyang.  
‘Which is why we’re throwing a PARTY and inviting all of 127 and Mark’s friends and like, everyone else in Ten’s contacts-and thats a lot of people’  
Were these guys for real? A party? Could they not have just invited people over to play video games or something? They knew you weren’t a party person-drunk people and fuggy air were not your favourite things in the world-and despite the fact you were trying not to be interested in Johnny, you still didn’t want him to see you out of your comfort zone.  
‘I knew you’d be thrilled’ said Ten, rolling his eyes. ‘Cmon babe, we’re going to make you into the Y/N you were always destined to be. I’ve read enough fan fiction to know that this shit works.’  
And as if by magic, at that very moment, your phone pinged. You opened the message, grateful for the interruption-but your eyes widened when you saw who it was.

Johnny 🌧

Hey! You free anytime soon?

Lucas, who was peering over your shoulder, gasped and clapped.  
‘This couldn’t be more perfect!’ He said happily, as Yangyang and Ten hurried over.  
‘No way-is that Johnny texting you? What is he saying??’ Ten said as he snatched your phone. You moved to grab it but Lucas trapped you in a backhug as Yangyang and Ten read the message.  
‘You see!’ Yangyang said victoriously ‘I told you he wanted to see you again. First the arcade, and now this!’  
‘How should we respond?’ Mused Ten.  
‘Oh! What about-‘ Lucas started, before you lunged forward, breaking away from him while he was distracted and yanking your phone from Ten’s hands.  
‘I am not letting any of you guys text him from my phone’ you said warily, finger pointing at the 3 boys. ‘You’ll only get me into trouble’  
‘You have to respond now, or you’ll have left him on read. Just say yes! You had a great time at the arcade, didn’t you?’ Ten said, and Lucas and Yangyang looked at you imploringly. You hesitated, thinking back to the other night and the shrieks of laughter in the arcade. A small smile started to creep over your face as you sank into the memory, but Lucas prodding your cheek snapped you back to reality.  
‘Fine, I’ll say I’m free’ you said, earning a cheer from the 3 boys. You get a fast response from Johnny.  
‘He wants to grab a coffee-true Johnny style!’ Exclaims Ten, reading over your shoulder. ‘This is great! What are you gonna wear??’  
‘Well...’you smiled a little ‘I have a few ideas....’  
‘See! We knew you’d come around to it!’ 

After an afternoon of eating cake and watching dramas, you arrived back at your dorm building. Lucas, who had insisted on walking you home, rubbed his hands together, his breath visible in the crisp air.  
‘It sure is getting cold these days, huh?’ You said, gazing up at the darkening sky.  
‘Who knows, maybe you’ll have someone who can offer you an extra coat soon’ Lucas grinned mischievously, and you smacked his arm.  
‘If anyone needs a coat, it’s you! I can’t believe you’re out here in a t-shirt and joggers-you’re insane’  
‘Well, there’s one thing that could warm me up’ he said innocently, fluttering his eyelashes  
‘And what’s that’ you said, raising an eyebrow’  
‘A hug from my favourite language major?’  
Rolling your eyes, you opened your arms and he happily embraced you.  
‘Ok, you warm enough yet?’ You asked, your cheek smushed against his bicep. ‘I’m enjoying this hug but man, I need to breathe-‘  
Lucas reluctantly let go, and you went to open the door.  
‘Yo, enjoy tomorrow, okay?’ He winked.  
Smiling, you opened the door into the reception.  
‘I’ll do my best! Oh, and Lucas? Please try and delay this party for as long as possible’  
He gave you a thumbs up and grinned.  
‘Will do! See you!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! So sorry for the huge gap, I really haven’t been writing at all lately. Chapter 5 is being refined rn and I’m trying tow figure out a satisfying ending! Hope you like it so far 💖💖


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wouldn’t be a Johnny fic without a coffee shop 😌💅

You stepped into the shop and were immediately hit with a wall of warm air that smelled like coffee, chocolate and baked goods. You breathed in the inviting scent happily, taking off your scarf and coat and making your way towards the counter, where a familiar platinum-haired barista was removing the empty trays from the heated displays.  
‘Dejun! I didn’t realise you were working today!’ You smiled warmly at him.  
‘Hey! Ten told me to expect you today, and a date?’ He raised his eyebrows as he placed a tray of croissants into the display cabinet. You felt your cheeks heat up a little at his remark.  
‘Well-I mean, it’s not exactly a date...’  
‘Sure thing princess, whatever you want to tell yourself. You want the usual?’  
‘Hey-and okay, yes. And a pain au chocolat’  
While Dejun went to make your drink, you found yourself tapping your fingernails on the counter lightly as you thought about what he’d said. A date? You’d never been on a proper date. Is this what people did in real life? As far as you were concerned, coffee dates like this were reserved for couples in dramas and romance novels- not you. You were so deep in thought that you didn’t notice the tall figure in a long winter coat and turtleneck enter the shop, or approach you.  
‘Hey’ a hand touched your shoulders and you jumped a little, a look of surprise on your face as you were wrenched from your musings.  
‘Johnny! Hi-I didn’t see you there!’   
‘As jumpy as ever, huh? Reminds me of when we first met!’  
‘Pssh, I still think I was being stupid about the storm’  
‘Well, it’s good all that happened, or we wouldn’t be here today, right?’   
You were interrupted from further conversation by Dejun, who held your drink and pastry out towards you.  
‘Hey, don’t forget these! Usual for you too, Johnny?’ He nodded at the taller guy.  
‘Yeah, thanks Dejun. And I’ll pay for both’  
‘Huh? Oh, you really don’t have to-‘ you started to say, before Johnny gently ushered you towards an empty window table. ‘Shall we sit here?’  
You placed your coat on the back of your chair and he did the same, both of you sitting down as Dejun approached with Johnny’s drink and pastry. He placed them onto the table, giving you a wink as he left. It was just you and Johnny again-but the coziness of the coffee shop and the small table made things feel different to the other 2 times you’d been with him.  
‘So’ he said, picking up his cup.  
‘So’, you said, doing the same. But just as you brought the edge to your lips, there was a loud clatter-the sudden noise of some unfortunate person’s tray falling unceremoniously to the floor made you to jolt. The movement caused some of your drink to spill over the sides of the glass and onto the table top, the hot liquid thankfully missing your fingers.  
‘Oh no! Oh no, this is really embarrassing, I’m so sorry!’ You said, flustered, putting your cup down and searching the vicinity for napkins.   
‘Hang on’ said Johnny, turning around and swiftly picking some up from a nearby vacant table with ease. ‘Here you go’  
You took them gratefully and wiped the table, not making eye contact as you did so.   
‘Hey, uh..’  
‘...yes?’ You looked up and met his gaze. He looked as if he was trying not to laugh.   
‘What? What is it?’ You asked dubiously.  
‘You have some...’ he pointed to his nose and you whipped your hand to your own, only to find some of the cream from the top of your drink was there. There was a pause-but then you caught his eye again, and you both started giggling.  
‘Hey! It’s okay, look’ he dipped his finger into the swirl of cream floating on his drink, and dabbed it onto his nose. ‘We match!’  
And all your anxiety about the ‘date’ immediately dissipated, just like steam from the top of your hot chocolate. You found yourself laughing more than you had laughed that time you went to the arcade with him, no longer self conscious. His eyes sparkled as he told crazy stories about his life in his hometown, and they sparkled equally as much as when you told your own stories. If you’d had time, you’d have wondered why you were so nervous about meeting him again-it was probably because of all your friends hyping this up as a date. But as it turned out, you need not have worried because you felt just as comfortable as you did when you two went to the arcade-if not more so.

When it was time to leave, you were more than a little miffed.  
‘I’m really sorry that I have to go, but I promised Lucas that I’d help him start studying. I’m worried he spends too much time at the gym and playing video games rather than actually doing his coursework. But, if you’re free soon I’d love to do this again?’  
‘Of course! Say, Friday? Same time?’  
‘Sure!’  
‘Sounds like a plan then!’  
You both stood up and gathered your possessions, waving goodbye to Dejun as you stepped out into the crisp afternoon air.  
‘See you next week, Johnny! Thanks again for today!’  
‘No problem, see you later!’  
And with that, you parted-but your step had a little more spring in it than usual as you headed towards Ten’s place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry to have kept you all waiting!! The comments I received mean so much, it makes me so happy that people enjoy my drabble 🥰 Chapter 6 is in the works and I’m still figuring out that ending, but its on its way!!  
> (Also I got a conditional offer from my Uni which I’m absolutely bezzlin about)


End file.
